


Thanksgiving

by Lampshadez



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampshadez/pseuds/Lampshadez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an interview Kat did in which she imagines Nicole is from Chicago.<br/>Nicole wants to throw a Thanksgiving for herself, Dolls, and Doc.  Shenanigans and fluff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

“So, I have an idea,” Nicole said to Waverly one night in early November.

“Let’s hear it.”

“As you know, Thanksgiving is coming up…”

“Thanksgiving was three weeks ago.”

“No, real Thanksgiving,” Nicole said.  “American Thanksgiving.”  Waverly gave her an epic eye roll and Nicole laughed, then continued.  “Dolls and Doc haven’t celebrated American Thanksgiving since they’ve been up here.  We should have one.”

“Yeah,” Waverly said.  “That’s a good idea.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” Waverly agreed.  “In fact, I think it’s a great idea.”

Waverly knew that Nicole grew up in Chicago.  She spent the first sixteen years of her life there until her dad got a better job in Canada and they moved up north.  Nicole was happy in Canada, but she was proud of who she was and where she was from.  Now that she was with Waverly, she wanted to share it with her.

“It can’t be that different than our Thanksgiving, right?” Waverly asked.

“It can be, if we go all-out American,” Nicole said.  “Which of course we will.”

“Didn’t you go full out American enough in July?”

“You mean, when we celebrated our successful departure from the British Empire?” Nicole asked, grinning. 

“Yes,” Waverly said.  “I seem to remember you, Doc, and Dolls drunkenly singing your national anthem.”

“Only because Wynonna changed the ringtones on all our phones to ‘O, Canada’.”

“You should really learn to keep your phone locked.”

“We won’t go full American,” Nicole said.  “Just, moderately American.  No drunken anthem-singing, no ‘USA’ chants, no talking smack about Dolls’ favorite football team – though I reserve the right to talk smack about the Packers.  Just a real Thanksgiving.”

“A _real_ Thanksgiving?”

“I mean, the one y’all do up here, it’s cute,” Nicole said.  “But, my mom’s from Tennessee, and the food she’d cook was on a next level.”

“It can’t possibly be _that_ different.”

“Oh, honey.”

Waverly cocked an eyebrow at her.

“It’s different enough,” Nicole amended.  “It’ll be fun.  It’s be a taste of home for me and Dolls and Doc, and it’ll be educational for you and Wynonna.”

“Educational?” Waverly laughed.  “What, we don’t learn enough about America up here?”

“The fact that you and Wynonna have never had good cornbread keeps me up some nights.”

“We have cornbread here,” Waverly said.  “It’s good.”

Nicole frowned a bit.  “Oh, honey.”

Waverly inhaled deeply.  “I’m getting the feeling that you like American food more than Canadian food.”

“Where’d you get that idea?”

“Whatever, at least we have poutine.”

Nicole made a face.  “My cousins in Jersey would disagree.”

“Your cousins in New Jersey invented poutine?”

“No, but they have disco fries,” Nicole said.  “Which is kind of like poutine, but better.”

“What, because it’s American?”

Nicole shrugged, grinning.  “You said it, not me.”

“You’re insufferable, you know that?”

Nicole leaned in and kissed Waverly.  “If it makes you feel any better, I’m sure there are girlfriends of Americans all over the world in the same boat as you.”

“It helps a bit,” Waverly said, pulling Nicole in and kissing her back.

**-WE-**

“Hey, don’t make any plans for the last Thursday of November.”

“Okay….” Wynonna said.

“Or the fourth Thursday.  Shit.  Hold on.”  Waverly pulled her phone out and quickly searched for when American Thanksgiving was.  “The fourth Thursday.  Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Nicole wants to throw an American Thanksgiving,” Waverly said.  “She swears it’s better than ours.”

“That’s cute.”

“Yeah,” Waverly said, not immediately catching the sarcasm.  “Wait, no.  Don’t try to out-patriot Nicole.”

“What?  I would never!”

“Last Fourth of July, you kept taping paper cutout maple leaves to her back.”

“She’s a cop and a federal agent, she should be more aware of her surroundings.”

“You’re also a federal agent,” Waverly said.  “For the Americans, actually.  Come on.  We want to invite Doc and Dolls and let the three of them get their American on.”

“That actually is a cute idea.”  She sighed.  “Fine.  I guess, if they must be hella American, their too-late Thanksgiving holiday can be the day to do that.”

“Thank you,” Waverly grinned.  “Hey, has Dolls ever told you what he did for Thanksgiving growing up?”

“Not really,” Wynonna said.  “But, given my very limited knowledge of Arizona, I’m assuming it was spent outside?”

“Yeah, that’s not really an option here.”

“Well, if you need help, let me know,” she said.

“Thanks.”

**-WE-**

Nicole ended up doing it all on her own, though.  Waverly really only had to make sure that Doc and Dolls (and Wynonna) showed up at Nicole’s place that Thursday.  Nicole managed to get the day off from work and she banned Waverly from the apartment.

Still, Waverly got there a bit earlier than everyone else.

“Hey,” she said, kissing Nicole in greeting.  “I brought wine.”

“Thanks!  Throw it in the fridge with the others, if you don’t mind,” Nicole said, following Waverly back to the kitchen.

Waverly put the bottle in the fridge, next to the others.

“Really?” she asked, looking at them.  “Imported from the US?”

Nicole grinned.  “Yep.”

Waverly shook her head, standing.  “Do you need help with anything?”

“Nope, everything’s pretty much done,” Nicole said.

“Oh, so you have some time to kill?”

“It appears I do,” Nicole said.  “Do you have anything in mind?”

Waverly grinned and took Nicole’s hand, then led her to the other room.

**-WE-**

“Oh, shit, are these _nopales_?” Dolls asked, looking at a bowl on the table.

Nicole nodded, proud.  “Yep.  I wanted to bring a little bit of home for everybody, I thought maybe that was the way to go.”

“Definitely,” Dolls said, piling them on to his plate.  “I loved these growing up.  My neighbor used to harvest them himself and make enough for the whole block.  Thank you.”

“Wait, what is this?” Wynonna asked, eying it suspiciously.

“Cactus,” Dolls answered.

“Nope.”  Wynonna passed the bowl to Doc, who was on the other side of her.

“Wynonna, try it,” Dolls said.  “It’s really good.”

Wynonna was still eying it suspiciously, but she took a little bit of Dolls’ plate and tried it.  “Oh, shit.  That is good.”

“Is that cornbread I see?” Doc asked.

“Yes,” Nicole answered, throwing a pointed, triumphant look toward Waverly, who rolled her eyes.  “It is.”

“Damn, Nicole, who knew you were so Martha Stewart?” Wynonna quipped.

“There’s one more thing we need to do before we start eating,” Nicole said.  “You have to go around and say what you’re thankful for.”

For that, Nicole received a variety of looks from her guests that were all generally in the realm of not wanting to do that.

“I, for one, am thankful for the same things I was thankful for when we did this a month ago,” Wynonna said.

Nicole shrugged.  “It’s not a real Thanksgiving until we do it.  No one’s eating until we do it for real.”

“I’m thankful for Nicole,” Waverly said after a moment.  “For doing all of this, for being amazing.  I’m thankful for Wynonna and our family here.”  She caught her sister’s eye and smiled slightly.  She was right, this was their family.  Nicole, Dolls, Doc, they had all become their family.

“I’m thankful for this fine food and these fine friends,” Doc said.  “It has been a long time since I’ve celebrated this holiday, and never have I celebrated it in such excellent company.”

“I’m thankful for you all, too, I guess,” Wynonna said.  “Waverly, thanks for being the best sister and researcher a girl could ask for.  Doc, thanks for your old-timey advice.  Nicole, thanks for all this and for being so good to my baby sister.  Dolls, thanks for…you know.”

Waverly, Nicole, and Doc all looked over at Dolls, who just cleared his throat.

“I’m thankful for all of you,” Dolls said, raising his glass.

They expected him to say more, but he didn’t.  He did, however, shoot an appreciative smile toward Wynonna.

“Okay,” Nicole said.  “My turn, I guess.  I’m thankful for all of you, for making me feel welcome in this weird little town.  Thanks for letting this feel like home.”  She raised her glass.  “Cheers.”

“Cheers!”  Everyone clinked their glasses together and started eating and drinking.

**-WE-**

“I know I gave you a lot of shit, but tonight was actually really nice,” Waverly said in bed that night.

“It was nice, wasn’t it?”

Waverly nodded.  They were lying in bed, holding hands, near sleep.

“I like it here,” Nicole said.  “This is my home now but I miss Chicago, too.  It was my home first and it’s a part of me.  I don’t know, it’s not like I want to go back or anything.  I just want to keep that part of me going.”

“I get it,” Waverly said.  “And I love you.”

Nicole looked over at her.  “I love you, too.”  She looked down for just a moment, then met Waverly’s gaze again.  “When I think about my future, this is what I want.  Maybe not two Thanksgivings every year, but definitely traditions, you know?  They don’t have to be mine specifically or yours, but whatever they are, they're ours.”

Waverly blinked at her, a small smile spreading across her face.  “You think about your future with me in it?”

“Well, yeah,” Nicole said.  She didn’t mean to say it, but she had so she went with it.  “Is that okay?”

“Yes,” Waverly said, without any hesitation.  “That’s perfect.”

Nicole grinned and moved closer to Waverly.  She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her.  She was definitely thankful for her.

**Author's Note:**

> So my super American ass loves a good Thanksgiving fic. Also, it loves the friendly rivalry between Canadian and American characters, specifically in this Wynonna and Nicole.  
> Also, I'm not from Arizona and I've never been to Arizona, so I kind of just googled food that they have there that they don't have as much outside the region, which is how I got nopales. Has anyone had them? Thoughts?  
> Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
